Jakanja Karakuri Giants
Giant robots built by Spear Five, Sargain. Karakuri Giant Megatagame : Piloted by Sargain, it was commissioned by the Gouraigers to aid them in acquiring Shinobinium. Based on their specs, Megatagame used lightning based attacks. It overpowered the HurricaneBlue-piloted Karakuri Giant Senpuujin until she used Gatling Attacker to destroy it. It was hologram-themed. Karakuri Giant Megatagame II Sargain later created an improved red-pink version called , using it to fight Senpuujin with the Hurricanegers overconfident of beating it. However, Sargain surprised them with Megatagame's own "Hurrier Mode", which lacks a time limit so Megatagame Mark II can "hurry down" and "hurry up" at will. Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin managed to give the Hurricanegers time to escape after Senpuujin was defeated. After further improvements, Megatagame Mark II reappeared and Senpuujin battles it in vain until Karakuri Giant Gouraijin arrives. The two attempt to combine, but Megatagame steals Furai Head to halt the fusion. However, Tenkuujin appears and uses Catch Spider to trip the giant and take back the orb for the others form Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin and destroy the giant. It was also hologram-themed. Karakuri Giant Megatagame III When he was researching the means to unlock the Raging Arrow's power, Sargain uses the blue armored , to do the job, possessing body armor ten times stronger than its predecessors'. Egging the ninja to bring out Senpuujin, Gouraijin & Tenkuujin, Sargain uses his creation's Laser Scan to copy the "Shinobi Medal Set" technology on disc before it was easily destroyed by Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin. It was also hologram-themed. Karakuri Giant Gaingain : A blue/silver mecha created by Sargain, using the Shinobi Medal Set system he had scanned from Megatagame Mark III. With the data that Sargain collected it, he managed to unlock the Raging Arrow, making the mecha powerful enough to defeat Tenrai Senpuujin and Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth singlehandedly. Attacks with Bullet Punch and Dark Ultimate Secret Rock Slash, Angry Black Break (with the Raging Arrow). Deciding to search out the Grieving Bow, Sargain had Gaingain use the Raging Arrow to force the ninja out, once more battling Tenrai Senpuujin until the ninja form Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin, using the Ultimate Rainbow attack to destroy Gaingain, with HurricaneRed getting the Raging Arrow. Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy : Piloted by Spear Four, Wendinu, who changed the name from the original Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark IV, based on Megatagame II's Hurrier Form. Its special attack is the "Dark Throwing Kiss", where it releases a powerful kiss-themed beam from its' mouth. Wendinu used Megatagame Sexy to bring out Senpuujin and Goraijin, being overwhelmed by Senpujin Hurrier until FurabijenRobo & GiantMusasabiSuit arrive. Megetagame Sexy overpowered Tenkujin until Hurricane Dolphin latches so Hurricane Blue can graffiti Wendinu's face, leaving her unable to fight back as Megatagame Sexy is destroyed by the Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. Karakuri Giant FurabijenRobo : Piloted by Spear One, Furabiijo, modeled after Furabijenu, with its special attack called the "Elegant Beam". Destroyed by Tenkuu Senpuujin Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit : Piloted by Spear Six, Satorakura, modeled after Musasabisutaru. Originally meant to be piloted by Sargain, but he was destroyed before he could operate his final creation, so Satorakura was forced to pilot it. Its special attacks are "Calbee Dive" and "Mosquito Ruby Punch". In battle it can also release a crystal laser from its' three eyes with a radius/10 kilometer range. Destroyed by Tenkuu Gouraijin. Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Evil Mecha